The Reunion/Commentary
Ello everyone! I'm Brandon 10, the writer and artist for the series, Brandon 10. Today I'll be doing a little review/commentary thing for the episode, The Reunion. ---- This episode starts with Brandon as Ro-Warasaur training in his Lab. He's actually in the training room which I'm sure has appeared in other episodes however it really showed up around the latter seasons of the series. The training room was a pretty cool idea that I had. I mean, since Brandon has this huge laboratory underneath his house, and it has so many different sections, it would make sense to add in an area specifically made for training. It was also meant to be like a big racquetball court but with glass walls and metal floors. Some time later, a group of random people that Brandon has never seen before show up to his house, which is upstairs from the lab, and claim to be his family. Although it is weird that his last name isn't revealed until the finale but the group seems to know it. After allowing these "people" to stay at his home, since they're apparently related, Brandon uses XLR8 to set up the house. XLR8, in this episode, was really just used as a plot device. Oh, you have guests coming over and the house is a mess? XLR8 cleans it up and sets things up. Also, I didn't have any speed fanon aliens at the time so I had to rely on him quite a bit during the Original Series, I bet. The reunion, roll credits, seems to be kicking off nicely until someone eats a snack and pukes goo all over the floor. I'm guessing it was allergic reaction or maybe he had some sour flavored chips with garlic or whatever. Anyways, reacting like any rational person would probably react, Brandon freaks out and ties these guys up as Benmummy. I know, I know. Benmummy in Brandon 10. It doesn't make sense. I'm not even going to pretend to explain it. Obviously, I didn't think it through and just went with it. Besides, I'm not sure if Brandonmummy has the same ring to it. So, when I get around to it, I might just end up renaming them in the reboot, probably not by their Omniverse names either but who knows? Brandon then finds out that his so-called family members are actually aliens in disguise. However, he doesn't let them know that he knows, apparently. To be honest, this part still confuses me. It's like he caught them, found out they're not really who they say they are, then let's them go and watches them continue being impostors until they get uncomfortable and drop the act. If anything, it should be: caught, find out, drop the act, exposition. Now there are these slug aliens all over his home and they ask for shelter. This moment might actually be the funniest thing in this entire episode. Brandon asks why and the slugs reply saying that they need another home because they need it. So in dialogue that might sound like "Can we stay here?" "Why?" "Because we need another home and we need it." Just because you need something doesn't mean you can have it. I honestly think this was made intentionally to make the slug people sound really slow. Congratulations, past me, it worked. So Brandon says no but the aliens don't really care and start trashing his house by making holes in the ceiling. I'm guessing, since they're slugs or whatever, they slimed up to the ceiling, make a hole with their goo and crawled through it. I'm guessing he just wanted a nice view on the roof. The roof of Brandon's house was visited in the short, Happy Holidays, I think. I'm gonna go check, actually, just to make sure. ...Yeah, it was. Good ol' Snow Bear. Anyways, that's just a small fun fact to any hardcore fans out there. Okay so now Brandon had enough of this and is telling the slug people off but now, if I'm reading this right, they still believe they are related to him. I guess it's true that if you keep telling the same lies you start believing them. Or, plot twist, they really are related to him and Brandon is part slug-creature. That would've made things more interesting for sure. Now there are flashing lights outside which could be an unintentional reference to Close Encounters of the Third Kind or maybe E.T. I say unintentional because I know for sure that wasn't on my mind at the time of writing the episode. Anyways, the door busts down and an armored alien enters the house. As if the house hadn't gone through enough property damage from the guys who don't mean any harm, now we have to deal with this guy. And he's the owner of the planet that the Slugopods come from. When writing the episode, I was thinking what if the aliens got kicked out of their apartment because they peeved off the landlord. The apartment being their planet and the landlord being the scary dude in the armor with a thing against doors. Actually, they just didn't pay their rent so they left the planet to avoid the bills. I guess, in this case, the armored alien is the good guy and the Slugopods are just leeching off of Brandon's hospitality. Huh. So Brandon gets into a heated debate about how planets shouldn't have owners and stuff. Obviously, the kid still has lots to learn. But instead of explaining it in a nice, civilized manner, the alien just fires a laser beam at him. Unless it was a knowledge beam in the form of a heat beam. Maybe he really is the good guy all along. Now the beam revealed one of the aliens in hiding, so Brandon attacks with Upchuck because eating and puking out his own furniture is a good way to keep the house in check. Although if he had gotten Ro-Warasaur like he initally wanted, there wouldn't be a house to keep in check. It'd just be smithereens. Might be a exaggeration, by the way. I'm starting to see a lot of puke in this episode. Maybe it would've been better if I wrote Vomit or Barf. "There's some barf on the floor", "the vomit chewed through the netting", "he reguritated messly along the silver-painted mahogany armor of the planet owner". That sort of thing. Okay so this happens. Brandon transforms back after knocking the planet owner out... with a chair, I think. Yep, a chair. A vase won't cut it, nor a small end table, but the chair? That stuff knocks people out good. Like really good. It's his only weakness. After he envicted the other race living upstairs, they kept throwing chairs at him. You'd think he'd get an immunity to it or something. Anyways, after he's knocked out by a chair. Yeah, that wasn't even the highlight of this scene. Haha. After he's knocked out by the chair, Brandon tells the aliens to get out of here but when the planet owner wakes, from his chair beating session, he targets Brandon because that's what happens when you get knocked out by a chair. But suddenly, a Slugopod, presumingly the leader- or maybe it was just a random one and he felt like Brandon was like a son to him or something- the Slugopod tries to stop the planet owner but since he's weaker than Brandon, he gains like a bunch of muscles and beats up the planet owner. And then they threaten to get him fired, haha. So now that this is all over, they end up going back to their home world with the planet owner. I'm sure his dignity is still on Earth though. So after cleaning up as XLR8- like I said, plot device- he exclaims that he'll never have any more family reunions again. At least, not until Season 4. ---- So that was the episode. It was pretty long though. Or at least, longer than I'm used to when it comes to the Original Series which I guess is good. It gives me more to talk about but it does make these longer to make. This episode was an okay-one for me. Interesting idea, could use better delivery though. Also we never found out how they knew about Brandon's family, or at least his name. I'm guessing the conversation went like "Brandon, it's me Uncle Joe" "Oh you know my name, I guess we know each other." Face it, at least one of your conversations went like this. Sections of the episode are short. This is nothing like the Visitor. The trivia is full of lies. Lies, I tell you. This is also Upchuck's First Appearance, like in the Visitor, and people visit him, like in the Visitor, and people eat food disgustingly, like in the Visitor- you get the point. The Upchuck first appearance could have been better but the episode wasn't about him and should (have) focused on the fanon aliens more. Maybe he was unlocked off screen since Brandon thought he was a better choice than a dinosaur with cannons on his shoulders and robotic features. The robotics features aren't actually that well found in the Original Series. Maybe it was the helmet since it was grey. Grey obviously means metal (or plastic) and metal means robots because androids aren't real. That was sarcasm, by the way. That reminds me, I should do something with androids later on. And that's your sneak peek at future Brandon 10 work! But yeah, the episode, this is commentary for the episode. It was okay and yeah, that's pretty much it. I think I stated all the points already so... yeah. That's it. Thanks for checking out this commentary and I'll see you later. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 01:33, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Category:Reviews Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Commentaries Category:Behind the Scenes